Naheulpotter
by Angelus le rouge
Summary: Pas tout à fait un cross-over ... mais un peu quand même, Naheulbeuk, célèbre jeu de rôle, revisité par quelques persos poudlardiens, humour, parfois langage cru à cause du nain et du ranger
1. Présentation

**Naheulpotter**

Hum hum … petite mise en voix de l'auteur

Angélus : Commençons ! -S'exclame gaiement l'auteur avec un sourire étrangement sadique.-

Voici donc le jeu de rôle de Naheulbeuk, qui va être joué dans plusieurs épisodes par les valeureux volontaires des personnages de JK Rowling

Tous : Volontaires, tu parles !

Angélus : Oh ne soyez pas si négatifs voyons, vous devenez mes chers petits persos durant cette fic, donc vous êtes volontaires !

Quelques grognements accueillent la réplique …

Angélus : Bien, un point important pour le départ, la distribution des rôles, vous avez des remarques à faire ?

Ronald : Oui ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui fais l'Ogre ?!?

Hermione : Oh Ron, ne te plains pas ça te va très bien

Ron : KWOA ?

Lucius : Mais oui, et en plus réjouis-toi, tu seras celui qui mange le plus

Ron : Ah, vu comme ça … Mais ! Vous jouez ici aussi vous !

Lucius : Malheureusement oui.

Ron : Dans quel monde est-on tombés ?

Angélus : Mais celui de Naheulpotter, nyark nyark nyark

Harry : Elle fait peur quand elle est comme ça

Blaise : Dis qu'Il fait peur, sinon il risque de se vexer

Harry : Mais c'est une fille

Angélus : Toi aussi !

Harry : Hein ?!

Angélus : Ben oui, je te rappelle que tu fais l'Elfe

… Veuillez patienter quelques instants, l'auteur doit aller récupérer un de ses personnages qui tente de partir à l'anglaise …

Angélus : Bien, tout le monde est là maintenant, continuons donc dans la distribution des rôles principaux, Lucius couché ! Toi c'est plus tard !

Lucius : Humpf !

Draco : Et moi, suis-je censé m'inquiéter ? Rassurez-moi, je ne fais pas la magicienne …

Blaise : Draco, mon frère je ne veux pas t'angoisser mais …

Draco : Mais quoi ???

Hermione : Tu fais le nain Malefoy, c'est moi la magicienne

Draco : Nooooon ! Changez de rôles ! … réflexion faites, changez d'auteur !!!

Angélus : Ouuuh ! Ça c'est pas gentil Drake ! Tu n'es qu'un nain solent !

Blaise : Je fais qui moi encore ?

Angélus : Mon perso préféré

Blaise : C'est-à-dire ? C'est censé me rassurer ?

Angélus : Mais oui, tu fais le barbare

Harry : Je peux savoir ce que Rogue et Voldy font là ?

Angélus : Ah oui c'est vrai, ils jouent respectivement le Ranger et le Voleur

Un retentissant « QUOI !?! » général rend l'auteur sourd quelques microsecondes …

Angélus : Et n'oublions pas le ménestrel !

Voldemort : Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui meurs en premier ?

Angélus : Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, nan mais en fait je t'ai mis ce rôle-là à cause de l'elfe

Voldemort : POTTER !!!!

Hermione : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait l'elfe ?

Angélus : Ah ah ! Seprisur !

Blaise : c'est officiel, l'auteur est fou

Angélus : mais non mais non

Blaise : Et il ne sait même plus parler convenablement

Angélus : mais non mais non

Blaise : Et en plus il oublie des persos

Angélus : mais non mais n… qui ? J'ai oublié qui ?

Le Ménestrel : MOI !

Angélus : Ah oui, c'est pas faux

Voldy : C'est donc vrai

Le Ménestrel : Et pourquoi mon nom c'est le Ménestrel ?! Tu pouvais pas me mettre mon prénom comme tout le monde ?!

Angélus : Hm, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Bah, c'est que je t'aime bien et que tu vas garder l'anonymat jusqu'à ce que tu apparaisses dans les épisodes

Le Ménestrel : C'est curieusement gentil de ta part

Angélus : Je sais

Le Ménestrel : Il y a un os là-dessous

Angélus : Je sais … pas ! Oups !

Le Ménestrel : AU SECOURS !

Angélus : Mais arrêtez de vous inquiéter comme ça, Rhooo ! Bon pour les persos principaux, vérifions que j'ai cité tout le monde : L'Ogre, c'est Ron, la Magicienne, c'est Hermione, le Barbare, c'est Blaise, l'Elfe, c'est Harry … quelqu'un pourrait le réanimer, je vais en avoir besoin moi ! Enfin passons … j'en étais où ? Ah oui, le Ranger, c'est Severus, le Nain, c'est Drago, le Voleur, c'est Tom et le Ménestrel c'est mon perso préféré, c'est bon, j'ai tout le monde !

Ron : Maman !!! Sauve-moi !!!!

Severus : Je ne veux pas voir ça !

Tom : Je peux savoir ce que Pot… l'Elfe est censée me faire ?! J'aime pas les surprises

Blaise : Crois-moi, tu préfères pas le savoir

Ron : Lecteurs !!!! Sauvez-nous !!!!

Angélus : SILENCE

….

Angélus : Bien, maintenant, place au premier épisode : la présentation du groupe !


	2. Bienvenue dans Naheulpotter

**Épisode 1 ****: Bienvenue à Naheulpotter **

Une musique entraînante accompagnait un étrange personnage sombre qui tremblait un peu. Celui-ci avançait … pas très rassuré tout en se frictionnant les bras.

-Et merde, on se les gèle ici ….

Un bruit de cliquetis d'armure le fit se retourner tandis qu'une petite silhouette s'avançait vers lui, un énervement étrange semblant guider ses pas.

-Salut, tu viens pour l'aventure ? Héla le Ranger aux cheveux sombres.

-Et ouais, je suis le nain, grimaça le nouveau venu en s'arrêtant à côté de lui, sa tête arrivant de peu à la taille du brun.

-Ça se voit

-Malheureusement … je veux sortir !!!!

-C'est pas dans le texte ça …

-M'en fous ! *SBAF* herm … Et ça c'est le donjon ? Railla le petit blond après une remise en place par l'auteur, en montrant une tour un peu délabrée à l'arrière-plan.

-Effectivement, c'est le donjon de Naheulpotter, récita gentiment le brun ténébreux pour ne pas subir le même sort que le nain.

-Il a pas l'air terrible, par contre l'auteur ….

-Faut pas s'y fier, car personne n'en est ressorti

-Ah bon ?

-Faut dire aussi que personne n'y est entré …

-Ça explique tout *SBAF* aïe !

-Bonjour bonjour ! Salua une voix guillerette dont la jeune propriétaire aux yeux émeraudes et aux cheveux noirs fusillait l'auteur du regard.

-Ah, voilà l'Elfe, ricana Severus avec un sourire semblable à celui de l'écrivain (allez savoir pourquoi).

-Et oui c'est moi ! Et c'est quoi cette voix qu'elle m'a collé là ? Mais qui est ce petit personnage ? Rectifia vite la créature aux oreilles pointue avant de subir le courroux de la scénariste.

-Je suis un nain co***sse, cingla Drago avec un timbre bizarrement glacial mais joyeux pour un nain

-Un nain, mais quelle horreur, j'ai échappé au pire !

-Mais je ne vous permets pas ! -pssst, Drago, c'est le nain que tu dois faire, pas Trichelieu, je ne fais pas Reflets d' Acide ici moi !-

-Mais quelle vulgarité ce nain à la base, remarqua Harry -Hey ! Ça vaut aussi pour toi !-

-Mais ta gueule, et en plus je ne suis pas vulgaire de mon plein gré donc la ferme !

-Eh mais ! J'avais raison !

-S'il vous plaît, ne commencez pas à vous battre ou je retire 100 points à chaque maison !

-Quoi ? Mais non mais … c'est pas dans le script ça d'abord !

-Vos gueules ! Il y a un mec bizarre qui s'approche, trancha Severus en montrant un inquiétant personnage qui s'avançait vers eux.

-Salut à vous belle compagnie, vous m'attendiez ? Demanda l'homme, qui était d'une laideur … chauve, sale, blanc, les yeux rouges, les lèvres rouges, les vêtements rouges …

Sympathique la description, merci…

-Tu viens pour le donjon ? Et puis on dit que ce sont les persos qui parlent de Reflets d'Acide hein !

-Certes, je suis le Voleur, mais toutes ces répliques me laissent perplexe … j'ai pas le physique de l'emploi d'abord !

-Oh, un monstre ! Remarqua avec entrain la voix fluette de l'Elfe tout en désignant un ogre de trois mètres de haut qui se profilait devant eux.

-Salut ! Dit une voix rauque semblant provenir du corps accoutré d'un costume de sorcière du Moyen-âge avec un immense chapeau sur la tête qui se tenait à côté de l'ogre.

-Oh mais qui voilà donc ? Ricana le professeur des potions avec un regard clairement moqueur vers l'immense créature et sa compagne d'infortune.

-Je suis la Magicienne, répondit Hermione d'une voix de caverne … Et voilà l'Ogre.

-Zwamb zwamb, dit l'Ogre en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de la crinière rousse qui lui trônait de manière insolite sur la tête.

-Mais on comprend rien quand il parle ! Grogna Drago avec mépris

-Je vous ferai la traduction, soupira la seule sorcière du groupe.

-J'espère bien, pouffa Severus sans se soucier le moins du monde des répliques du jeune Weasley qui grâce ou plutôt à cause de l'auteur, n'osait se défendre de peur de parler encore le langage ogre.

-Salut, dit une voix rauque, faisant sursauter le groupe entier, sauf l'ogre, qui se retourna d'un seul homme vers l'intrus … pas si intrus que ça en fait

-Tiens donc, un paysan, siffla avec dédain Voldy tout en faisant la moue en observant Blaise Zabini, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pagne en peau de bête tandis qu'une hache démesurée dépassait de derrière lui.

-Je suis le barbare, grogna Blaise avec hargne, jouant son rôle à la perfection.

-Aucune différence, dit Tom en haussant les épaules.

Un cri rauque et un coup de paluche plus tard …

-Je crois que c'est ça la différence, constata le Ranger devant un Voleur meurtri qui se tenait la tête avec soin.

-Mais il est con ! Soupira le nain.

-C'est un rôle qu'on joue, il fallait pas me frapper réellement ! Gémit Voldy.

-Tarlouze !

-Aïeeeee, couina piteusement le mage noir après un second coup du barbare vexé.

-Bon est-ce que vous avez bien tous votre équipement ? Enchaîna Severus avant que le barbare ne reprenne son rôle trop à cœur.

-Mais bien sûr qu'on a notre équipement, grinça le nain.

-Heu … est-ce que vous avez des torches heu….

-Mais bien sûr qu'on a des torches, regrinça le nain.

-… vous avez pris à manger ..

-Mais ouais on a pris à manger

-Est-ce que vous avez à boire ….heu..

-Mais bien sûr qu'on a de la boisson

-Est-ce que vous avez vos armes et vos baguettes -Mais bien sûr qu'on a nos arm. -Mais tu vas la fermer oui !? Asséna Severus à grand coup d'argument frappant sur la pauvre tête de son pauvre **petit** filleul.

-Mais quel chiant ce nain ! Même plus de la place pour ses propres phrases ! S'énerva le pâle et empourpré maître des potions.

-Mwarkana zumo ! Dit Ron avant de rougir une nouvelle fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Pesta Rogue avec un regard noir en direction de la créature rouge qui n'était pas censée l'être à la base, j'ai dû rater un sort moi !

-Il a envie de … Ah nooon !!! Je ne peux pas dire ça ! Cria Hermione en rosissant de gêne.

L'auteur foudroie sur place son perso et l'incite gentiment à continuer.

-Il a envie de … noooon !!!! Je ne le dirai pas ! -tu peux le faire, alors dis-le !-

-Il a envie de …. Il a une envie pressante ! -pff, mauvaise traductrice, t'auras jamais O à tes ASPICs-

-Ah c'est malin il aurait pu faire à l'auberge, répliqua Severus tandis que l'Elfe réconfortait la magicienne … -voilà j'en ai encore traumatisé une !-

-Comment ça encore ? S'enquirent la totalité de mes persos sauf l'ogre et la magicienne.

-CONTINUEZ !-

-Herm … Bon vas-y on t'attend, marmonna Severus à l'adresse de Ron.

-Sbrudaf Zog zog, traduisit plus fidèlement Hermione à L'Ogre.

-Les ogres sont sensibles, murmura Hermione pour combler le silence en attendant que son ami fasse ce qu'il avait à faire.

-Rien à foutre, cingla Rogue.

-Les ogres sont parfois poètes, continua la brunette.

-Ça nous intéresse pas, gronda Severus.

-Mais il pourrait aller plus loin quand même, fit remarquer judicieusement l'Elfe de sa voix …, Suffit avec ma voix !

-Les ogres peuvent chanter et danser, mais je ne veux pas voir ça, spécula Granger.

-J'ai dit ça nous intéresse pas, grogna Sev en oubliant que c'est Blaise le barbare.

-Un ogre peut faire la cuisine ou les …

-Tu veux vraiment mon poing sur la gueule ? Éructa le mangemort.

-Les professeurs ne sont pas autorisés à lever la main sur les élèves ! Débita vite Hermione. Et puisque c'est comme ça, restez incultes !

-J'aimerais bien rentrer dans le donjon, j'ai froid ! Marmotta Voldy en frissonnant.

-Mahcala miam miam

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Soupira Severus.

-Il dit qu'il a faim, informa la désormais fidèle traductrice.

-Mais on a mangé il y a deux heures !

-C'est vraiment un ventre cet ogre, s'exclama l'Elfe. … Pardon Ron j'en reviens pas d'avoir dû te dire ça !

-Bon le Weasley peut toujours manger un sandwich avant de rentrer, mais qu'il se dépêche !

-Zog zog akittta

-Au fait, quel est le but de notre mission et de cette histoire dont on sortira tous martyrisés ? Demanda Voldy.

-Nous devons retrouver le deuxième bonbon au citron géant de Grindelwald et tâcher de faire rire les lecteurs, répondit Rogue.

-Un bonbon au citron ? Dit Harry avec surprise.

-Il est écrit dans le cerveau tordu de l'auteur que seul un habitant des cachots de Poudlard aux cheveux noirs, dansant nu à la pleine lune au milieu des douze bonbons géants ouvrira la porte des fondateurs et permettra l'accomplissement de la prophétie … et pourquoi je me sens visé ????

-Mais quelle est donc cette étrange prophétie ?

-Aucune idée, demande à l'Elfe, nous c'est la fortune qui nous intéresse

-C'est pas important, dit l'Elfe … Et puis c'est toujours bien une prophétie … enfin j'espère

-Ça dépend, parfois ça parle de détruire le monde, rétorqua Rogue.

-M'en parle pas ! Couina Harry.

-On entre ? Proposa Tom.

-Mburm mburm

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Soupira Severus.

-Il a terminé son sandwich

-Nous devons trouver une solution pour rentrer dans ce donjon

-Mukula lub lub

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore l'ahuri ?!

-Il dit qu'il a soif maintenant

-Mais qu'il boive et qu'il fasse pas chier ! Et j'en ai marre d'avoir un vocabulaire aussi peu reluisant dans mes répliques !

Glurb Glurb Glurb Glurb Glurb Glurb

-Moi j'en ai marre il fait froid je me barre ! Cracha Drago avant de s'éloigner avec autant de fierté qu'il pouvait avec sa petite taille.

-Bon débarras ! Dit Harry avec un sourire soulagé.

-Et le nain ! Reste avec nous, sinon tu vas faire plaisir à l'Elfe ! Grinça Severus.

-Ah merde ! Potty je te déteste, moi qui croyais pouvoir enfin partir ! Mais t'as raison parrain, rien que pour l'emmerder je vais rester

-Rien à foutre, moi je vais ouvrir cette porte ! Annonça Harry, en se dirigeant avec aplomb vers la porte du donjon, sous l'œil étonné de tout ses compagnons de route.

Toc toc toc

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda le professeur avec un air hagard.

-Et bien je frappe pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir, répondit innocemment l'Elfe.

-Bravo ça va être discret comme entrée, Potter c'est à croire que vous avez déteint sur votre propre personnage ! Ou en tout cas, que l'auteur vous a très bien choisi votre rôle, grinça Rogue.

Un bruit sinistre attira l'attention de tous quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, libérant le passage sur l'entrée du donjon.

-Mais vous voyez ça marche ! Sourit Harry. Et puis avouez seulement que vous êtes jaloux de mon talent !

Un soupir général lui répondit tandis que l'auteur les fixait d'un air sadique.

-Mes amis, la porte est ouverte …

_À suivre …._

* * *

_NdA : La suite va venir … quand je l'aurai écrite_

_Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez les poser, _

_Dans les futurs rôles à apprendre au cours de l'histoire il y aura : L'ange, le méchant sorcier dont le nom m'échappe actuellement, le troll berserk des montagnes, la vendeuse et le ménestrel, je vous laisse deviner qui aura quel rôle pour le moment ^^_

_Les reviews sont la principale nourriture des auteurs …. Herm, non non je ne vous force pas la main, j'ai pas encore sorti ma hache_

_Donc, je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant : l'entrée du donjon le plus vite possible, mais mon école à eu la charmante idée de placer six examens en avril … en trois jours _ donc je sais pas si vous l'aurez cette semaine ou celle (voire celles) qui suivent…_

_Merci d'avoir lu_

_Angélus le rouge_


	3. Dans le donjon, l'entrée

Petit rappel pour la distribution des rôles :

Harry Potter : L'Elfe

Drago Malefoy : Le Nain

Hermione Granger : La Magicienne

Ronald Weasley : L'Ogre

Blaise Zabini : Le Barbare

Severus Rogue : Le Ranger

Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Voldy : Le Voleur

Les autres à découvrir :

??? : Le Ménestrel

Lucius Malefoy : _???_

??? : la vendeuse

??? : Le Troll dans les souterrains

??? : la serveuse

??? : Zangdar

??? : Le Troll des montagnes

Et encore d'autres à venir…

* * *

**Naheulpotter** épisode 2 : Dans le donjon, l'entrée

Severus : Et voilà, nous allons enfin entrer dans le fameux donjon de Naheulpotter

Quelle annonce sarcastique à souhait si seulement c'était demandé dans le scénario …

Harry : Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va y trouver mais ça chlingue et je ne veux rien savoir de ce qui va suivre !

S'exclama mon très cher, non, **ma **très chère elfe toute de vert vêtue.

Severus : Pour l'odeur ça peut s'expliquer facilement, Weasley ayant suivi le script à la lettre, il a chié à deux mètres de la porte !

Un rire aussi guttural que bref accompagne la réplique du maître des cachots qui fusille du regard le propriétaire de ce rire, qui est l'ogre et qui commence vraiment à atteindre une teinte rouge passablement inquiétante.

Hermione : Et où est le bonbon géant au citron ?

Severus : Comme tout les bonbons géants, il est dans une salle des trophées gardée par un puissant magicien

Blaise : Baston !

Hermione : Si ça se trouve, ses pouvoirs sont plus forts que les miens

Drago : Ça ça doit pas être dur

Hermione : C'est malin Malefoy !

Severus : Alors, comme monstres, si on regarde dans la table des rencontres on peut trouver toutes sortes de morts-vivants…

Tous : Hm hm

Severus : Des araignées géantes…

Tous : Hm hm

Ron : GRUOUA !!!!

Hermione : On a momentanément perdu l'ogre

Angélus : Je m'en occupe, Sev continue !

Severus : Herm … pas trop le choix de toute façon, alors après on peut trouver des orcs, des gobelins, des trolls dans les souterrains, des esprits frappeurs, des korrigans, une bouteille d'encre, de la peau de serpent, deux bezoars et du sang frit

Draco : Parrain, je crois que tu as aussi lu ta liste pour les courses

Severus : Heu désolé

Hermione : Il n'y a pas de dragons ?

Severus : Ben on a pas le niveau … heureusement d'ailleurs !

Voldy : Je crois que l'un d'entre nous devrait monter la garde à la sortie du donjon

Severus : Tu parles d'un mec qui ne toucherait pas sa part des huit mille gallions

Voldy : Ma réplique est normalement « oublie-ça » mais … je veux partiiiiir !

Blaise : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Hermione : Il a appris ce que l'Elfe allait lui faire dans les prochains épisodes

Blaise : Le pauvre, s'il n'était pas Voldemort je le plaindrais presque

Hermione : Bon, quelqu'un devrait faire un plan pour noter nos déplacements

Tous : J'ai pas envie

Ron : Makha na

Hermione : D'accord, d'accord, je m'occupe du plan

Severus : Vu qu'il est fourni par l'auteur ça devrait pas être trop dur à faire *SBAF* Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? -SILENCE ! Secret de scénario voyons ! Continue !-

Severus : En avant alors !

Ron : Moohoonoo, loohoonoo

Ronald chantonnant, Blaise le suivant en toussant, les bruits de l'armure du nain donnant le rythme à un Voldy sifflant avec entrain, le petit groupe entrait dans le donjon, avec pour but de retrouver ce bonbon.

Severus : Stop !

Tous : Mais quoi alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Severus : Vous êtes obligés de faire tout ce bordel quand vous marchez ? On croirait entendre Mimi geignarde pendant que je prends mon ba…

Un rougissement et quelques regards curieux plus tard…

Drago : Herm, désolé, c'est à cause de l'équipement

Severus : Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ? Bon c'est parti … faudra me rappeler pourquoi nos baguettes ne marchent pas sur l'auteur

Harry : Parce que justement c'est l'auteur

Ron : Moohoonoo, loohoonoo

Hermione : Tu connais la blague du lutin bourré ?

Drago : Non

Ron : Moohoonoo, loohoonoo

Severus : Stop !

Tous : Mais quoi alors ?!

Severus : Faudra m'expliquer pourquoi l'Ogre chante à chaque fois qu'il marche

Hermione : Attends je vais lui demander, Wavoz votapah bohzo ?

Ron : Grumh ! Marrh trumaur !

Hermione : Et bien selon sa première réplique, il dit qu'il …

Harry : Hermione arrête de rougir, après ce que disent Drago et Severus tu peux plus choquer personne

Drago : Potter, pour toi c'est Malefoy et rien d'autre !

Hermione : Il dit qu'il t'emmerde !

Drago : De quoi !?

Hermione : Mais pas pour toi, le nain ! Sinon pour la seconde réplique je crains fort que l'auteur n'apprécie pas que je traduise …

Severus : Bon d'accord on n'en parle plus … même si le silence de l'auteur est inquiétant

*nyark nyark nyark*

Harry : C'est sinistre, je préférais quand ell… Il ne parlait pas !

Drago : Alors cette blague ?

Hermione : C'est pas le moment je crois

Severus : Stop !

Tous : Eh merde ! Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Severus : Nous arrivons à une intersection et trois choix s'offrent à nous, il faut décider d'une direction à prendre …

Harry : Mione, il est noté quoi sur ton plan ?

Hermione : L'auteur l'a masqué, il se dévoile seulement sur les zones que l'on a déjà parcourues…

Severus : Bon on va où alors ?

Harry : À droite ! Hermione : Tout droit ! Drago : À gauche ! Voldy : En arrière !

Severus : D'accord, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais décider tout seul, on va à droite

Hermione : C'est noté

Drago : Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu as choisi la direction de l'elfe !

Harry : Nananananèreuh !

Severus : Très mature Potter !

Harry : Très involontaire surtout !

Drago : On ne va pas à droite, connaissant la chance de Potter, on va tous à notre mort !

BAF !

Drago : Aïe ! Mais t'es malade Blaise !? On a déjà dit qu'il fallait simuler et pas frapper réellement !

BAF

Drago : Ok c'est bon, j'ai compris, on va à droite

Severus : De toute façon on y voit plus rien, il faut allumer les torches

Hermione : Oui c'est vrai, qui a un briquet ?

Drago : C'est quoi ?

Severus : Si vous me dites que vous n'avez pas de briquet, c'est décidé je me barre !

Harry : Moi je n'ai pas besoin de torche, je suis nyctalope !

Drago : Je savais bien que t'étais une salope !

Harry : Mais non, nyctalope ça veut dire que je vois dans la nuit crétin !

Hermione : Bon, sortez vos torches je vais lancer un sortilège de boule de feu mineur

Voldy : Puis-je vous rappeler que nous avons tous nos baguettes ?

Silence confus et temps de pause pour que mes personnages surmontent le choc … c'est fait ?

Angélus : Je vous rappelle aussi que dorénavant seule Hermione peut utiliser la magie

Tous : QUOI ?!?

Hermione : Alors je vais allumer vos torches, Incendiem !

Severus : Bon en avant, c'est assez risqué de rester au même endroit trop longtemps

Le petit groupe reprend donc sa marche, méfiant et tremblant.

Harry : Mais pourquoi les nains sont-ils aussi laids ?

Drago : Va chier Potty ! Et je te ferais remarquer que seule ma taille a changé !

Severus : Stop !

Tous : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quoi encore ?

Drago : Il a raison, cette dalle de pierre est plutôt étrange, c'est sans doute un piège

Harry : Je veux paaaas !!!

Drago : Potter je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

Harry : Nan ! Tout mais pas ça !

Severus : Il a dû griller son dernier neurone avec sa torche

Harry : Mais quelle masse ce mec ! Nooooon !

Blaise : Potter qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Hermione : Il se rebelle contre son rôle je crois …

Severus : Pourquoi ?

Harry : Y a rien du tout ! Au secours !!!!

Blaise : Sa réplique hachée comme ça ne donne rien, je n'ai pas suivi …

Hermione : Il aurait dû dire « Mais qu'elle masse ce mec, y a rien du tout … »

Harry : Regarde, j'avance et AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Pouf

Severus : Il est tombé dans le piège !

Drago : Génial, débarrassé de Potter seulement au deuxième épisode !

_Harry : J'ai mal !_

Severus : Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? On entend rien !

Drago : Elle dit qu'on devrait la laisser là et continuer

_Harry : Sortez-moi d'ici ! C'est tout gluant ! Je veux sortiiiiiiiir !_

Drago : Elle dit qu'on devrait lui balancer des rochers à la gueule pour l'achever !

Severus : Drago, ça m'étonnerait que Potter ait dit ça et puis il n'en est pas question, on va la sortir d'ici, passez-moi une corde !

Drago : Mais il est bon à rien Potty sous cette forme d'elfe, déjà à l'état normal c'est pas un cadeau ! On perd notre temps !

Voldy : Voilà une corde mon ami, j'en reviens pas que je vais aider mon pire ennemi

Severus : Moi j'en reviens pas de m'être fait enrôler dans cette histoire, bon tu nous entends ?

_Harry : OUIII !!! _

Severus : Je t'envoie une corde !

_Harry : Aïe !_

Voldy : Je crois qu'elle l'a eue

Severus : Accroche-toi, on va te hisser !

Drago : Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre

_Harry : C'est bon !_

Tous, sauf Drago : Ho hisse ! Ho hisse ! Ho hisse ! Ho hisse !

Drago : Ouais ça va, je la vois qui remonte

Severus : Dis donc Drago, tu pourrais nous aider à tirer

Drago : J'aimerais mieux mourir que faire ça !

Tous, sauf Drago : Ho hisse ! Ho hisse ! Ho hisse ! Ho hisse !

Drago : Elle a posé sa main sur le rebord

Harry : Aïïïeee

Severus : Mais pourquoi tu lui marches sur la main ?

Drago : Mais enfin parrain, pour empêcher qu'elle retombe !

Harry : Si je respectais le script je vous remercierais bien mais là *SBAF* hurm … Et bien merci, vous m'avez sauvé la vie

Drago : J'y suis pour rien et j'en suis heureux

Voldy : Et moi je crois que je vais faire une dépression ….

Severus : Mais non voyons … faudrait qu'on avance un peu quand même

Blaise : On s'emmerde dans cette aventure !

Voldy : Et on déprime aussi !

Severus : Suivez-moi et faites attention aux pièges

Harry : Oh ça va hein ! Si j'avais pu je n'aurais pas posé un seul pied dessus !

Reprenant leur route avec … un peu moins de motivation, les aventuriers avancèrent avec prudence dans les noirs couloirs du donjon.

Hermione : Ça fait longtemps que tu parcours les donjons toi ?

Harry : Moi c'est ma première fois

Voldy : En espérant qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autre !

Severus : Stop !

Tous : Quoi alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Severus : C'est un cul-de-sac !

Hermione : Merci mais on a vu !

Drago : Je savais bien que c'était une décision de con !

Plop plop

Hermione : Regardez, il y a une énigme qui apparaît sur cet écriteau

Severus : Énigme numéro 1 : prononcer l'allocution habituelle des situations désastreuses d'un cours de potion

Hermione : C'est foutu, on trouvera jamais !

Blaise : Heu … 50 points en moins pour gryffondor !

Harry : Regardez ça s'ouvre !

Ron : Mwo mwag wajow !

Hermione : Il dit que le barbare est vraiment un génie

Blaise : Merci vieux

Harry : Et moi je dis que Rogue et l'auteur sont terrifiants !

Severus : Je préfère ne pas relever … J'entends comme une mélopée qui monte de cette crypte

Drago : Ah bon ? Moi j'entends rien …

Blaise : Normal, l'auteur a mal à la tête et est passé en mode silence, donc elle pas mis la mélopée mais comme Sev suit le script …

Drago : D'accord … et si nous on a mal à la tête, on peut se barrer ?

Hermione : Je ne crois pas non … et normalement c'est une incantation, ceci est probablement l'antre des sorciers

Blaise : Baston !

Hermione : Je vais préparer mes sorts ….

_À Suivre…_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, même si j'ai un peu changer la présentation pour cet épisode. Aussi, j'ai oublié de le dire, mes chapitres correspondrons plus ou moins dans la mesure du possible aux épisodes de Naheulbeuk. Je vais travailler dès que possible sur la suite.

Si vous avez des questions, y a pas de problèmes, j'y répondrai … du moins si vous me les envoyez par écrit parce que je ne suis malheureusement pas télépathe … mais vu le troupeau d'hippogriffes qui chasse le Drago Malefoy dans ma tête, je crois que pour le moment s'en est heureux !

Merci d'avoir lu

_Angélus le rouge_


End file.
